Broken Shards of Luck
by Lucretzia
Summary: He hated mirrors, but this one was the worst. This one was responsible of sending him to a completely different time, world and worse... dimension. A Harry Potter various worlds crossover.
1. Prologue

**Broken Shards of Luck.**

**-  
**

I heard so many good idea's for a title. In the end I decided to try the current one. Anyway, I want to thank you all for giving me so good reviews and idea's for the title in Lost Ancient.

So Thank You~

**Disclaimer; **

I own nothing, if I did, I wouldn't be writing it here. That being said, this will be a M-rated story, for possible sexual content, language, blood and gore (one can't have a good story without all of that). There might be some slash/yaoi, femslash/yuri or hetero sexuality coming up. Or Maybe not at all, it rather depends on my mood and the story itself.

You don't like it, don't read it. I don't want flames complaining about that. Don't worry though, each story will have it's own warning on what kind of sexuality might come up, so you can pick your stories based on that. The first seven chapters have already been decided upon, any other idea's are welcome to be shared.

Also each chapter will be a world on it's own, with a recap of what happened in a previous chapter for the picky people. Now did I forget anything….

Oh yeah… Have fun and don't forget to review.

-

-

-----------------------------------

-

-

**Prologue**

_Mirrors are creations of Evil_

_This is all your fault_

_Send me back,_

_Or I'll break you (Again)_

-

-----------------------------------

-

Mirrors are the most daily items one can has. You can find one in every home, every bathroom, you can't just get around it. Women love making themselves look desirable, when they look in the mirror and most men aren't too far from that either. People in general worship mirrors.

But if you asked one young man about mirrors, he would throw one at your head. To him mirrors were the most cursed items you could find. He had long ago decided that mirrors were dark artifacts. Why?

When ever he looks in a mirror, he has to remember whom he looks like and who's eyes he has. Whenever he glances at a mirror, he hears about how horrid his hair is, or that he should tame it. Come on, it wasn't his fault that his hair was an uncontrollable mess, that it was nearly impossible to tame it… or used to be nearly impossible to tame it.

Not to mention that mirrors are known to hide dark secrets, like one's heart desire, or shiny red stones capable of granting a person immortality. Not to mention that the one mirror he had, used to be a gift from someone he loved very much, but only got to use it far too late.

No, Harry James Potter, would be the first one to tell you, that mirrors are instruments of utter and pure evil.

-

-----------------------------------

-

Yes mirrors were evil, but the broken mirror was one of his most prized possessions. So precious that he had tried to fix it, but for three years, after having broken the mirror, he had little to no success. A simple Reparo didn't work, gluing it back together had even less success, the pieces just refused to stick together. And after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry would find himself in Hogwarts Library, digging through books on how to fix a broken magical mirror. Until he stumbled on a rather obscure ritual, to fixing magical items.

Now normally Harry would leave the researching to Hermione Granger, one of his best female friends, but she was too busy with his other best friend, Ron Weasley. That didn't mean, Harry was stupid or anything… no he preferred the hands-on method. What better way to learn something then to practice it, granted, things happened if you didn't research the possibilities of things gone wrong.

But Harry James Potter was a Gryffindor for a reason, even though he hid a dangerous vicious Slytherin deep inside himself. Honestly, you had to be a real Slytherin to fool everyone into believing you were the Gryffindor Golden Boy. You didn't survive the Dursleys, without learning some traits after all. And in the Magical Society, it is far better to be what people expect you to be, you get things done a lot easier that way. However that is beside the point.

Harry Potter being Harry Potter, did research the ritual and when he thought he knew enough of said Ritual, he decided to give it a try. He should have known however, that things never worked the way you want them to work, when you are Harry Potter, especially if said Harry Potter also happened to be the Master of Death, due to owning and using the three Death Hallows. So it shouldn't have been a complete surprise, when the Ritual didn't work out the way he wanted it to work out.

Sure when he first used the spell, it looked normal enough. His wand movements were correct, his words were pronounced just the way they were supposed to be, hell he even used the correct amount of power in the ritual, with the correct items. So it should have worked perfectly fine. First the spell lighted up just like the book said it would. The mirror shards had taken on the exact same light and they were already mending together, just like it should have. But at a certain point, something went horribly, horribly wrong.

From the brilliant white, it turned into a fiery red, followed by gold, blue, green and an array of colors to bright and colorful to be normal. Not that magic ever was normal. But with every second the light changed, the brighter it became, until it was so bright, it resembled a miniature sun, blocking out every thing.

When the light finally settled, Harry James Potter, age 18, was nowhere to be found. The same thing could be said for the mirror he was trying to fix.

-

-----------------------------------

-

When Harry finally could see again, the first thing he noticed was sand… lots and lots of sand. It was everywhere… as far as the eye could see and most likely even further then that. Grumbling to himself, he carefully tucked his wand into a hidden holster and picked up the mirror from the sand, staring in disbelief at it. Sure the mirror was now fixed, but it didn't show his reflection, or any reflection at all. Now that… was not normal for any mirror.

"Do something you idiotic mirror." he muttered underneath his breath, giving it a firm shake. Nothing happened, it remained black, with no reflection. Cursing underneath his breath, he glared angrily at it, before reaching back for his wand. With a few quick flicks, a date, time and strangely enough dimension and world popped up.

It was enough to give the young Mage a heart attack, but instead he glared poison and death at the mirror.

"_This is all your fault. I knew Mirrors were Evil."_

_-_

_-_

-

-----------------------------------

-

**Don't forget to review!**

_Love_

_Lucretzia_

_-  
_

**Votes**

A vote will be here on the ending of every chapter. The voting for this chapter will be for Harry's Animigus Form. The options are;

- Cheetah,

- Panther,

- Eagle,

- Wolf,

- Leopard

- Husky.


	2. Chapter 1

**Broken Shards of Luck.**

-

-

**Disclaimer; **

I own nothing, if I did, I wouldn't be writing it here. That being said, this will be a M-rated story, for possible sexual content, language, blood and gore (one can't have a good story without all of that).

**This Chapter holds hints of Yaoi and Shonen-Ai**

You don't like it, don't read it. I don't want flames complaining about that. Don't worry though, each story will have it's own warning on what kind of sexuality might come up, so you can pick your stories based on that. The first seven chapters have already been decided upon, any other idea's are welcome to be shared.

Also each chapter will be a world on it's own, with a recap of what happened in a previous chapter for the picky people. Now did I forget anything….

Oh yeah… Have fun and don't forget to review.

-

-

**Chapter 1**

_The First Reflection;_

_The Chances of Survival._

_-_

-

-----------------------------------

-

Sand… wherever he looked, wherever he went, there was sand. Not any kind of sand though, no it was the hot blistering kind of sand, the sand that had you feeling parched just by looking at it. And he hated it, especially with the heat getting to him. But that was no surprise, with three suns glaring down on his skin. Harry knew that he had to get out of the deadly glare, for long exposure would be utter and complete suicide. So he waved his wand, silently casting the cooling charm, to give some protection against the deadly glared.

With a soft sigh, he turned his attention from the heat, to the surface of the planet. In front of him was sand, behind him was sand and left as well as right was also only sand. It wouldn't matter what direction he picked, because all of it was sand… so deciding on good luck, as he most of the time had, he picked a random direction and started walking. But as he walked some of his attention turned to the mirror held tightly in his hand. The damned thing was still blank and showing nothing. Hopefully he would figure out what was wrong with it soon enough and get the hell away from this over-grown sandbox.

-

-----------------------------------

-

He didn't know how long it took, or how far he walked, but he finally felt relief as something akin to tall spires appeared at the horizon. Excited and happy at the first sign of civilization, he picked up his speed, until he was finally at the base of the spires.

But as he stopped at the base of the spires, disappointment settled in. The spires were nothing more then mountains of sand and dirt, reaching higher then normal into the atmosphere. The entire construction resembled something akin to a giant Ant-hill, waiting for the million creatures to rise from it and skitter across the surface of the planet. It was a frightening to think about how huge those ants had to be if they created something as huge as those spires.

-

With a soft sigh, he allowed himself to fall on his ass, in the shadow of one of the spires. "Now what am I going to do? Stuck on a planet, with no supplies, with a broken mirror and a wand. Just perfect, completely perfect." Sagging slightly, he pondered about a plan of action.

He was in a completely different time, on a completely different planet and to make matters worse, he was in a completely different dimension. What the hell was he supposed to do now? How the hell was he going to get home?

Harry was so consumed by his thoughts, that he never noticed something was wrong until the earth beneath him shifted and he was send tumbling down a steep hole.

-

-----------------------------------

-

Hitting the bottom of the hole with a rather loud and echoing smack, Harry knew he had hurt something. The young wizard lay there for a second, dazed and trying to figure out what exactly had happened, when a soft hissing reached his ears. The sound of it was rather strange, like a bastardized version of Parseltongue, causing his body to tense and putting him on guard. From what little he could understand, the whispers sounded suspiciously like cries of hunger.

Not one to sit still for long, Harry had moved to get on his feet when the flapping of wings caught his ears and a gust of wind barely avoided him. The young male immediately crouched down and reacting on instinct alone, shot a spell at whatever had passed him, briefly illuminating the underground cave. What he saw in that brief moment was enough to put a healthy dose of fear in him. There were creatures everywhere, with scythe like heads and long tails, not to forget the deadly looking claws and the rows of sharp teeth. He knew that he wouldn't be able to out run them. They were underground for a reason and the fact they had backed away when the glowing spell illuminated the cave briefly, told him one thing for certain, they hated the Light.

With a silent flick of his wand, a fist sized brightly glowing orb popped into existence. The bright light made the creatures shriek and back away from him. They were fleeing in every direction to get away from the light, leaving behind the stunned creature on the ground by itself.

-

Now Harry is a wizard, a Gryffindor with a healthy doses of Slytherin and a very curious one at that. When he saw the creature, he knew, just knew that they had to be something interesting. So it was just out of interest that he picked the stunned creature up and observed it. It's skin was leather like, almost scaley, the strange scythe like shape of their head only giving away for the mouth that housed rows of sharp teeth. But there were no eyes he could see, so in that regard they were almost bat like, very bat like.

-

Humming softly to himself in satisfaction of his discovery, he kept the creature stunned for later research. Right now though, he had to get out of this cave and back on the surface, where the only danger would be the sun. Looking back up and towards what he knew was the hole he fell through, Harry cast another Lumos spell before sending that one up, just to see how far he fell. "That is going to be one long way up." he mumbled to himself, as the orb vanished from sight. But it would be well worth it, just to get out of there. Casting a Wingardium Leviosa, in a way most wizards don't think off, Harry pushed himself off the ground. Floating towards the roof of the cave and the hole he fell through, with the orbs of light protecting his form against the things that were littering the cave.

_-_

-----------------------------------

-

You would think that after being a wizard for so many years, Harry in the very least knew how to do some of the most basic things when it came to magic and relying on that power. Sadly Harry was raised by non-magical people and although he absolutely loved Magic, he was also slightly wary of it, considering the problems it brought him; the current situation being one of them.

But when Harry finally had his feet on the ground, instead of underneath it, the young male was finally able to take the situation in. His mind after his little near death experience and encounter with the creature he was holding right now, placed a few thing quite into perspective. His little jaunt underneath the surface had shown him many things, aside from the blood thirsty creatures, for example the skulls that looked suspiciously like human skulls.

It would be right of him to make the presumption, that humans once lived on this over-heated dust-ball. And at one point there should have been a city or something of the kind. Now all he had to do, was find it. With that thought in mind, he placed his wand on the palm of his hand and took a deep steadying breath. "Point me, City." The wand swerved on his hand, spinning and spinning for a few moments until it finally came to stop at one point. The tip of the want pointing to something that seemed to be the north on the planet. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he started walking, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, for example the skeletons he encountered above ground. Something he knew, he would be checking out on a later date.

_-_

-----------------------------------

-

There seemed to be no end, to the walking and no matter how far he walked, it almost seemed like he would never get forward, never get anywhere. Finally after what seemed like days, with Harry at the brink of collapse, the ruins of what appeared to be city came into his line of sight. Exerting the last bit of his strength, he started jogging. The sooner he was out of the sun, the better off he would be.

When he finally arrived at the ruins, he wandered into the shadows, before entering one of the buildings. Harry placed the stunned creature on a flat surface. He turned his attention to his surroundings, taking in the metal structure and wandering down a path in pure curiosity.

Exploring something new and dangerous gave him the thrill that had been missing since he defeated Voldemort. He smiled softly at the past adventures he had experienced, as he continued wandering. But nearly falling into another hole had him release a startled squeak. Taking a deep breath, he slowly edged away and sighed softly. The place was secure enough for him to rest, but he couldn't take the risk. No… there was something he had to do before all that. Pulling out his wand and flicking it several times, a dozen glowing Lumos Orbs popped into existence. They danced in the air, before they shot off into different directions.

Harry listened to the startled hisses and the flapping of wings as the creatures left the building through underground passage-ways. It was safe to say, that the entire place was finally secure enough now and he could take a good night's rest. Wandering back to the entrance of the building, he ran his hand against a sharp piece of metal, allowing the blood to collect in the palm of his hand. Lightly dipping the point of his wand in the blood, he traced some Runes against the metal structure and watched as a shimmering barrier came into existence before fading away. He was glad he had taken the time to study them with Hermione.

When he was finally assured that the location was secured, he turned his attention towards the little things that were standing in the building. He would explore the rest tomorrow, after he had some sleep. Jabbing his wand at a large piece of metal he transfigured it into a simple bunk, before wandering over to it, tripping in exhaustion and falling asleep on top of the mattress, the moment his head hit the soft surface.

_-_

-----------------------------------

-

As morning came, Harry was surprised to see that the Suns were still in the same position as they had been when he fell asleep. It was rather amazing and strange to see such a thing, but Harry knew things that were impossible without Magic, so he took the three suns in stride. Now all he had to do was get supplies, like food and most importantly water. His throat felt like sand-paper after all.

Pushing himself up from the mattress, he left his new bed and wandered through the building hoping to find anything that would help him in survival on this dirt-ball.

_-_

It had taken months, for Harry to be finally be able to actually settle in. He had luckily found some very old seeds hidden away, at first they had looked to dried out to be of actual use, but after the first few attempts the opposite was proven. Transfigurating the building was a lot easier and he easily managed to get that done, with just a few flicks of his wand. Now getting meat wasn't a problem, it did mean he had to go down into the caves on a regular basis and many of the creatures soon learned to be wary of him, when their numbers were decreasing whenever he got down. He would drag the dead bodies up, drain them of their blood and managed to turn the slimy liquid into water. He didn't dare drinking it, until he had boiled the water though. For once he was glad he paid attention to Seamus, when the guy wanted to turn his pumpkin juice into rum. At first he had been iffy at drinking the blood (no matter if he had turned it into water), but when he was running out of options he had taken the chance and slowly he became adjusted to it. He wrote it all down for the needs of his survival. Anything went for his survival.

In his time in the building he had found old files about the planet, about the creatures that lived on them. He studied the creatures, experimented on them, tried to even tame a few. He took care of a small garden, so he had something else to eat instead of the meat that came from those creatures. Harry also made sure to practice his magic, it was only right that he used it and more often then not, he caught himself on no longer using a wand when he was using his talent.

On other days he would be bored and go explore the planet in his Animigus form. Something that didn't really stand out on this planet with it's spotted coat. But the loneliness was eating at his mind, he was the only human on the planet, it was at certain points on the point of driving him insane. He would never let it go that far though, for when he felt it creeping up on him, he would go underground and search out the other creatures. Sometimes he would watch them, underneath the safety of his Lumos Orbs, other times he would entertain himself with attacking them. Harry had quickly learned that while he killed off some of the creatures, he was gaining some kind of ranking amongst them. He would kill of some of the bigger daring ones and watch as the nestlings would attack the corpse and feed from it. It was fascinating to watch, as some of the younger ones were always lying in wait for him to come down. They would follow him, just outside of the reach of the light and strike when he had killed one of their own, to feed on the carcass. He watched as those little ones became bigger and as some of them seemed to start considering him as their caretaker. It was amusing in a way, because while he tried to tame them on a regular basis, just doing what he did, was taming them already.

_-_

-----------------------------------

-

It started as any other day since he arrived on the Planet. He got up, watched the Suns and got himself some breakfast. After that Harry meditated some, keeping in touch with his Magic and feeling his conscious brush up against the mind of what he knew was his Animigus form.

It was something he had been practicing ever since he defeated Voldemort, at first he had help from Minerva, but eventually he had moved on and practiced on his own. It was all in memory of the Three Marauders (he certainly didn't count Peter as one of them), that he decided to even give the entire Animigus thing a shot.

Cutting his musings of the Marauders short, he wrapped his magic around the mind of his inner animal and pushed it to the fore-front. In a matter of seconds a slim Cheetah. Harry stretched his legs and shook his body to get rid of any loose fur, before trotting into the smoldering heat of the Desert. His spotted fur coat allowed him to blend in with his surroundings, even though there were no predators on this world, aside from the ones living underneath the sand.

-

Heaving a sigh at the thought of the only other living things on this sand-box, Harry sighed and continued walking, until the resounding noise of a crash alerted him of possible companionship. His tail twitched for a moment, nervous about what it could mean, before he finally moved towards the source of the noise.

Coming to a stop on top of the Sand-dune, he watched smoke curling through the air. Following the smoke to the point of origin, he spotted the crashed and trashed ship. With a small twitch of his nose and a flick of his tail, he carefully trotted down the dune and towards the ship. With luck he would find companionship, or in the very least something to eat (who cared if it were the dead bodies of humans, you couldn't be picky when you lived on this dust-ball).

It didn't take relatively long for him to stumble on the crash-site. Tilting his head, his ear twitching at any sound, Harry was planning on moving inside the space carrier, only to stop and hide in the shadows at the scent of blood and death coming in his direction. Green eyes glowed in the shadows as he watched and waited, body crouched low to the ground and tail twitching in anticipation. And then he saw him… broad shoulders, strong and muscled body with goggles protecting his eyes. There was something predatory about him, something that had Harry on edge and growl lowly, his fangs bared in a defensive manner. This was another predator and he didn't like it.

The growl must have been heard, as the man turned his attention to him, head tilted to pick up any sound made. But the man didn't stay as noise from the ship drew the attention of both. The man fled into the desert, while Harry was torn between staying or chasing the intruder off his territory. Eventually his instincts won and he hurried after the other predator, determined to take care of the threat.

_-_

It didn't take long for him to find the threat, especially not when said threat had suddenly landed on his back. The Threat had been hiding behind several bone spirals, apparently waiting for him. It was his own instincts that allowed him to scramble away and out of the immediate danger-zone, but to have been ambushed as he had been, made Harry less then pleased. Snarling softly, fangs bared and muscles tensed and ready to spring into action, he took in the Threat.

The Threat smirked, darkness and death easily flowing from and around the man. It seemed he was amused by it's prey. "Hello Kitty." his dark voice rumbled, it made a shiver crawl up and down Harry's spine. Before he could react properly, the man was already leaping at him, but trained instincts and the natural reflex and speed of the Cheetah allowed him to evade the larger male. Harry crouched low before springing at the threat.

Granted he was no where near strong enough to take the male out, but it would give him a chance to injure the male and warn him off, at the least for a little while.

The moment he made contact with the other, his razor sharp claws dug into the strong arm and he moved his fangs to snap at the neck of the other, only to be thrown away. He landed in the sand, a few feet away, with a dull thud. Scrambling back to his feet and shaking his head, to clear the daze, he nearly didn't notice the man jumping at him, angered amusement twisting his face. Harry prepared to meet the man again, only to freeze in place, when gunshots rang through the air. Both turned to the source of the sound, before they glanced at each other. They were predators and considered each other a thread, but the gunshots could signify another thread to both of them. With a soft snort, Harry turned away from the other and trotted off towards the source of the gunshots. Behind him the other quickly followed, if only to satisfy his own curiosity.

-

-----------------------------------

-

The first thing that hit his nose was the scent of fresh blood and he knew something had gone wrong, the second thing that came was the excited hisses coming from one of the hills. That was when he knew _They_ had been fed, mentally sighing to himself, he turned his attention to the other predator next to him. Harry knew that staying around was not going to be a smart thing to do, so he turned around, his ears twitching. He shot one last glance at the other predator and fled into the desert, pushing his body to it's limit in hope of arriving at the safe Haven as soon as possible.

-

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-

He hated being locked up, his instinct were always screaming at him to escape and ghost the bastards responsible for it. Especially since those bastards were Mercs. He despised Mercs, scum of the universe willing to shiv a guy just for some cash, they had no morals. Maybe that was why he considered crashing on the desert planet as an opportunity, all he had to do was find a way to get the hell of this sand-ball and he would be free again. But there was a cinch, there always was a cinch, they weren't alone on the planet, there was something else with them present. Something that was already there when they had arrived on the surface.

When he first saw that Cat he thought that was the thing which had him on edge, but aside from the sharp claws, lithe body and fucking teeth, there was nothing truly harmless about it. Even though there was an intelligence in those eyes, the intelligence of a killer, a warrior and maybe a companion. But Riddick needed no one and certainly not an intelligent Cat, even though the beast was fascinating. Maybe that was why he didn't kill it out right, because it fascinated him. _'You gotta admit, how often do you see a big-ass Cat on a dead desert Planet'_ his mind whispered, watching the Cat retreat into the desert. It certainly did seem to know where it needed to go, maybe he should go after it. Only… Riddick never had the chance to follow the Beast.

-

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-

Harry was pacing, muttering underneath his breath as he stared at the ground, his eyes flicking towards the ship on the side. They could be his ticket off this planet, they might have the power cells he needed, but how to convince them… and then there was the other predator, the dangerous one. He just knew the other was going to be problems for him. His hand rose and played with the mirror hanging from it. He had long ago shrunken the mirror and attached a chain to it, turning it into a necklace, protected by the strongest shields and charms he could think off. At least this way he could never lose it, if only he figured out how the mirror worked now, then he wouldn't have been here fighting for his survival.

Sighing softly at the thought of his own survival since he ended up on this planet, he took a seat on one of the crates. "I need a plan…"

-

It was the small chime that alerted him something was going on, something or someone was touching his wards. Rising from the crate he walked from the ship to the living area and towards the entrance of his domain. He could hear voices arguing loudly amongst each other, they sounded anxious and frightened. Frightened of what he didn't know, but his best bet was to go and figure out what was going on.

Silently he made his way out of the entrance and stared at the people assembled in front of him. Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, his eyes took each one of them in, before they finally settled on the children. Harry never had much of a childhood himself, but he did have a soft spot for kids. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he questioned calmly. He tried to stop himself from tensing when he spotted the other predator, feeling his hackles rise, until he ruthlessly stamped down on his instincts.

The eyes that were glued to his form were shining with all kinds of emotions; relief, fear, suspicion, hope and grief. Oh yes the grief was there, whispering to him about loss of loved ones. Shaking his head, he waved his hand and beckoned them inside his terrain, eyes lingering on the shape of the predator. "Never mind that, come in. It has been long enough that I had some company, aside from _Them_." Harry watched as they entered his domain and sought out places to sit and relax.

Absent-mindedly he noted that the Predator had removed his goggles, showing gleaming silver eyes. Harry shivered when they focused on him and quickly grabbed several cups and filled them with water, before offering them to his new companions. "Now… who are you people?"

A blonde man motioned with his hand to himself, "William J. Johns."

Next one to introduce themselves was a woman with short blond hair, "Carolyn Fry, Captain."

Harry's eyes went to the one in pale robes and the three boys, the man seemed to understand what he wanted to know, as the man tilted his head slightly in a manner of respect. "I am Imam and these are Ali, Hassan, Suleiman. We are honored you allowed us to enter your home." Harry could see himself liking the man, he was kind and polite, but also had something about him that spoke of trust.

His eyes went from the four of them towards a the last woman and a young boy. There was something off about the boy though, something horribly off, it tasted off lies and blood. Tilting his head a little, he nearly didn't notice the woman introducing herself as " Sharon Montgomery or Shazza". It was almost amusing to see the boy shift on his feet nervously, before he introduced himself as "Jack".

The last two males were the Predator and a man in fancy but useless robes. The man in fancy robes walked closer to him, before sticking his hand out. "Paris P. Ogilvie, Antique Dealer." Harry ignored his hand however and turned his complete attention to the Predator. The last one was hiding a dark grin, even though his shining silver eyes were taking a good look at Harry, making his shiver by the pure intensity those eyes held. "We meet again Kitty."

A soft snarl escaped Harry's lips, feeling threatened and the Cheetah moving underneath his skin. "I have no idea who you are." the wizard snapped at the Predator. The man merely smirked before walking closer to him and getting into Harry's personal space, making the wizard growl softly. "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped Convict. Murderer. And you are Kitty?"

"Harry J. Potter, only inhabitant of the Planet appropriately called _**Hades**_… if you don't count _Them_." He motioned with his hand to his living quarters. "And this is my home, make yourself comfortable, stay in the lights and you will be pretty much safe. Don't go anywhere where there are no Orbs, lest you get eaten." he pointed to the Orbs floating around the air. "Especially with the coming Eclipse, those little pest are quite hungry." he smiled brightly, causing the others to look at him, before most of them split up and went to explore his home. Until only Riddick and Harry were the last in the quarters.

-

Harry was wary of the man, how had he discovered that the Cheetah was him? Was Riddick going to kill him or should Harry kill Riddick? How big was he going to be as a threat? Deep in thought, Harry nearly missed Riddick approaching him, until the lithe male dropped to the ground and swept his legs underneath the larger male. Riddick easily evaded the low kick and grinned darkly, staring down at him. Harry felt a smile tugging on his lips, as he slid into a crouch and leapt at the larger male. Riddick caught the other around his waist, but was forced off balance with the sudden weight, dropping to his back with a dull thud.

The two predators stared at each other, Riddick lying on his back with Harry straddling his waist. Harry laughed softly, before bowing his head and leaning closer to Riddick. "How did you find out it was me? I could have been one of _Them._ Hasn't anyone taught you not to trust strangers? Especially not when they can rip out your throat, Shiny-eyes."

In the blink of an eye, Riddick had rolled the two of them over, pinning the lithe male to the floor. His wrists above his head and the larger male settled between his legs. Leaning in close, Riddick almost seemed to nuzzle his neck and cheek, inhaling the scent coming from Harry. He chuckled, the sound dark and seductive, his eyes watching the squirming male underneath him. "You won't do that Kitten, you need me to survive."

Harry hissed and started struggling. "I need no one and certainly not you."

A cough to the side had both of them snap to attention and turn their heads to the doorway, the two young boys Ali and Jack were staring at them in curiosity, even though a light blush was dusting their cheeks. "We… we were wondering if there is something to eat…"

-

-----------------------------------

-

Uncomfortable was the first thing that floated through his head. No one could blame him though, they had been caught by two little kids, while the two of them had been too wrapped up in each other. Shaking his head and forcing a knee between Riddick and himself, the young wizard pushed. Riddick raised an eyebrow, before reluctantly allowing the smaller male to rise to his feet. Just in time as well, as others moved towards their location and glared at him.

Harry ignored the glares though and dusted off his clothes, before turning his attention to the new arrivals. "Is there something you needed?" he questioned lightly. The blonde woman, Carolyn Fry approached him, torn between pushing him and simply demanding answers.

"You have a ship, we want to use it." she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes on him.

On the other side Riddick snorted and turned to watch the little one he had been pinning against the floor. Those silver eyes kept a close eye on the body language of the other. "You have a ship?" he questioned lightly, knowing it would do him no good to get the little Kitten defensive.

Harry snorted, crossing his arms against his chest and staring at Fry, faintly amused at the demand. "Look lady, yes it is my ship and you can't just take it. Especially since the damned thing is out of juice, now if you ask real nice, I might consider letting you use it. Now if you piss me off.. I will just feed you to the little critters when the Eclipse arrives. See how you will survive then."

"Eclipse?" Shazza questioned, keeping an eye on him. Imam was entertaining the kids with stories, while Paris was literally drooling at some of the items Harry possessed. "What do you mean Eclipse?"

Harry grinned and leaned back. "Every twenty two years or so, there is an Eclipse on the planet, that is when the critters come to the surface. Now why they don't come to the surface when there is light outside, is 'cause the light hurts them, kills them even."

"So we got enough time. No one knows when the Eclipse will be." Johns certainly seemed sure of himself as he moved to exit the building. Harry on the other hand looked less then amused, he uncrossed his arms and stared at the people assembled in his home.

"Already twenty-two years have passed, exactly twenty-two years. You want to survive, you will have to get off the planet soon, we all need to." The warning his voice carried chilled most of them, Harry smirked darkly. "Unless you plan on waiting out the Eclipse, it will take a month. Think you can survive that long, between _Them_, Riddick and myself? I'm pretty sure you won't make the first week, as I don't cooperate with arrogant bastards who think they know better. Quite honestly, I wouldn't mind feeding you to _Them_, when I go back down there." He was challenging Johns, just begging him to give him a reason. And Johns knew it, it made the Merc grit his teeth and glare hatefully at Riddick. The fucking criminal was too fucking amused. It made him hate the slender male, he was undermining his authority.

"So what is it going to be?" Harry questioned lightly, looking at assembled group his eyes finally rested on Riddick, recognizing him as an Alpha, a bigger predator.

-

Riddick met those green eyes, ignoring the corona of silver flowing from the slender male. It was rather fascinating to see those green eyes, when he only could see in various shades of violet and silver. What was even better, was the fact his inner-beast was eager to be close to the young wizard. He certainly had enjoyed pinning that slender creature beneath him, it was a shame they had been interrupted, before he could insert dominance over his little Harry. Yes… _his_, Riddick wasn't going to let that creature out of his sight soon.

_-_

"We move now, get the power cores from the other ship, while we still have day light." Riddick moved from his place and after Johns.

Harry hummed and turned his attention to the four children, he beckoned them with his hand and moved towards a small kitchen. "This is where you will find anything you might like to eat or drink." he turned to watch them with a slight hum. "It is better if the four of you stayed here. When the Eclipse comes, you will be safer." he motioned with his hands to the floating Lumos Orbs. "And stay underneath these." With a silent warning in his eyes, he nodded satisfied when they seemed cowed enough to do as he wanted. Smiling slightly, he turned around and met Paris, the man had followed him into the kitchen.

"P-perhaps I should stay here… to watch the children." Paris offered nervously. Harry raised an eyebrow, before grabbing the man by his elbow and dragging him out. "No, we need all the help we can get and that means all adults."

-

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-

_Stay in the Light_. Under normal circumstances Harry would have snorted, as Light was usually just as cruel as Dark, if not worse. He had trusted the Light for so many years and look at what it had cost him. His Parents, a happy childhood, a friend, his God-father, his honorary Uncle and Aunt, combined with a whole other line of people.

No Harry had learned to be wary of the Light, to the point of Paranoia. And no one could blame him, but he also knew that all his troubles came from two people. A bloody old codger by the name of Albus '_fucking-long-names' _Dumbledore and a megalomaniac of a Dark Lord, with a Superiority complex, Lord '_I-can't-think-up-any-original-name' _Voldemort. Men who were feared, loved and hated, by both sides respectively. And both of them met their match in Harry James Potter.

Young Harry had been played for years and when he finally found out, he had done everything to break free. Starting out as a Pawn, accidentally and unknowingly placed on the board by his parents, before slowly climbing to the top. It was almost amusing, to see both Leaders not notice it, until it was too late. Oh he had enjoyed seeing Albus Dumbledore's shocked face, when he noticed Harry free from that stunning curse and blasting him off the edge of the tower. It had taken the little Slytherin in disguise quite a while to put that together. It was pure luck that Malfoy and Snape had appeared on the Tower together with a following of Death-Eaters (and honestly who called his followers Death-Eaters). It had given Harry the perfect chance to blame someone for the old codger's death. Who would believe a Death-Eater or a Death-Eater-kid, over their precious, darling Boy-Who-Lived? Harry learned the power of the media back then and at that moment it tasted rather wonderful.

And neither side noticed a King missing, until the King had turned into a player, quickly taking out both sides, with a little help from some dear friends.

_Stay in the Light_, indeed, until you no longer had a purpose for it, or it became a danger. In the very end, it was all about Survival. And that was something Harry always excelled at, adapting to his circumstances and surroundings.

Glancing at Riddick leading the way, the young Wizard knew that the other Predator would agree. Survival of the fittest after all… and maybe the kids at the same time.

-

------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-

The Sandcat raced across the sandy plains, with the Adults sitting on it. It had been by voted that the children would be safer in the Camp, where the lights would protect them. Especially after Harry had told them the light was the one thing these creatures feared. Harry listened to the whispers floating from the ground. They were eager, hungry and so very eager. It was amusing, especially when his green eyes settled on the woman, the one who had lost her mate, Shazza. The woman was fighting so hard to keep her composer and find their way of the Planet. He wondered, who would last the longest and who would be the first to fall. _Maybe that Arrogant Bastard, Johns_. Oh yes, Harry wouldn't miss the man at all.

It was only a short time, till they finally arrived at the wreckage of the crashed ship. The team slipped from the Sandcat and made their way remains of the ship. Harry glanced around and an eyebrow raised at the sight. "If men were made to fly, they would have wings." he mumbled, drawing a snort of amusement from the larger predator next to him.

"They'll never learn to keep their feet on the ground, Kitten." Riddick moved deeper into the shadows of the ship, Harry silently following after him, Johns and Fry not to far behind them.

They easily managed to access to the Power-cells, with some help of their beloved 'Captain' Fry. The three males immediately dug into the cells and moved them onto their backs, dragging them out of the ship.

_-_

Outside the sunlight was slowly fading away, the rings of the Planets moving to hide the suns. It was easy enough to see that darkness was falling. And when Harry came out of the wreckage and tossed his own cell on the Sandcat, he stopped moving and gazed at the spires. He could hear them better now, their voices hissing harder and the screeching below ringing with excitement.

Absent-mindedly, he noticed Ogilvie was making his way out of the containers to the far left. It didn't matter though as the rings finally covered the suns, just as everything was loaded onto the sandcat. "That thing works on Solar Energy, right? It won't be of use now." Harry murmured softly, his hand already going back to the power cell he had carried.

Their eyes moved towards the spires, as the first few left their nest, moving into a swarm and circling through the air. Harry felt a small smile tugging on his lips as the screeches and hisses drifted to his ears like a hunting song. Behind him Riddick turned to watch the swarm and moved his goggles from his eyes. "Beautiful." he murmured, watching the creatures.

"A suggestion everyone! Perhaps you should flee!" Ogilvie snapped them out of whatever spell held them captivated. Making them move towards him. Fry, Johns and Imam at the front, with Harry, Shazza and Riddick being the rear guard.

Taking a chance, Harry stopped running and glanced at the swarm moving towards them. Something was calling to him, it was something about he swarm. Shaking his head, he continued running, moving behind Riddick, his ears straining to listen to the keen screeches. His feet pounded on the ground, until his feet lost their grip and he went tumbling down a ditch, right behind Shazza and Riddick. His head snapped to the air, just as the first wave shot above them, he turned his head to glance at his fellow predator and felt a small tug on his lips.

He caught those eyes, covered by goggles. When the first wave went past, he turned his attention to the woman ahead of them. He could smell the fear coming from her and watched as she shot to her feet. Cursing underneath his breath, Harry scrambled to his feet and moved to tackle her back down.

He never had the chance, the screeches were on him the moment he moved, he could feel the tiny claws brushing past his body. But for some reason they moved around and away from him, towards Shazza. Harry stopped right in his tracks, staring at those little creatures, those darling threats, who loved nothing more then meat. One of them landed on his shoulders, cooed in those shrill shrieks. Their tough skin brushing against his own, automatically Harry raised a hand and stroked the spine of one of them. Distantly he could hear Shazza's screams as those darling creatures ripped her apart. It all stopped and ended when the little one on his shoulder flew of joining his brethren, into the dark sky.

With a dark smile on his lips, Harry moved away from the swarm and glanced back, to catch those silver eyes. He watched as Riddick got to his feet and ran to catch up with him. "What was that all about?" Riddick demanded, ignoring the wide frightened eyes of Fry.

Harry shrugged, "Oh you know, just them saying hi to the one who makes sure they are fed."

_-_

Riddick didn't know what to think of the slim male. For a moment he had been frightened to lose the little Kitten, when he had scrambled to his feet to save the woman Shazza. The Kitten was his and his alone, and suddenly those things would tear him apart, because his Kitten had the need to safe that woman.

But his fear turned to surprise and then amusement, those beasts never harmed his little Kitten and the fear on the face of that woman, Fry, was just too amusing to ignore.

Distantly he heard her asking him a question, as he turned his eyes to look at the spires again. More dirt was crumbling down them, sending a shiver of delight down his spine. He watched with eyes shining silver, as the sky turned completely black and the larger kind left their nest. "It's not me you need to be worried about." he murmured, his voice hanging ominously in the air. Riddick turned around and walked into the container. Together with his little Kitten he blocked the exit and moved towards the rest of the group.

-

-----------------------------------

_-_

On a different part of the planet hidden and huddled together were the four children, their minds and ears taking in the sounds of the creatures outside, they were frozen with fear. Jack grabbed Ali's hand, her fingers tightening a fraction before she relaxed them again. She was scared beyond belief, but even then she made sure they all stayed in the light. Harry had told them that, didn't he? He must have known about these creatures and made sure they in the very least would have protection against them.

It made sense as to why he didn't want them to join the others for the power cells.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else…" one of the boys whispered, his voice holding a slight tremble. Hassan, her mind supplied, got to his feet and carefully edged towards the borders of the light, trying to see if any of the creatures were close to them. When he spotted nothing, he released a sigh of relief and turned around to move his friends forward. He never had the chance as claws hooked around his waist and tugged him into the darkness.

The screams of the boy, the shrieks of joy and pleasure from the creatures, combined with the crunching sounds of someone being eaten would hunt her dreams for nights to come.

Jack automatically wrapped her arms around Ali, burying her face in his shoulder as the smaller boy clung to her in fear and sorrow. "Stay in the light." she whispered, the words haunting their small secured space.

_-_

They had debated one staying here in their safe hidey-hole. Under normal circumstances, it might have been a good idea, but the sound of claws raking against the container, the exited clicks and shrieks combined with the sound of tearing metal, was enough to give anyone the idea that staying would be suicide.

Harry glanced at the group and then sighed. Of course with his luck, he ended up with a group that consisted mostly out of morons, imbeciles and the most basic of cowards. They were just one minute in danger and already the group structure was falling to pieces and they decided that running on the fight or flight instinct was a good idea. They just didn't get it did they?

A hand resting on his shoulder, had him glancing at the only other one in the group that was keeping a leveled head, Riddick. The man was staring down at him, an eyebrow raised in obvious question. Sighing, Harry sat down and relaxed as good as he could, ignoring the incredulous stares and the shrieks from outside. "Staying here is the worst thing you can do, we are practically canned meat, just waiting to be opened up and devoured." he felt a smile tug on his lips, imagining a few of them in cans. "Just think about it, these darlings managed to eat an entire civilization, leaving no one and nothing behind, but bones and the silent screams of the dead. Dear ol' Shazza now being one of them."

Fry was less then pleased and moved over towards him, her eyes glaring something akin to death at him, but it was only amusing him, to see this girl trying to intimidate him. "Don't speak about the dead like that! And what the Hell was that outside?! They didn't even try to attack you!"

He felt more then heard Riddick's amusement, the other hunter was party curious as well, but thought of it as nothing more then good entertainment. Harry merely smiled and waved his hand. "Oh that? That was the young ones way of saying _'hi'_ to the guy who is making sure they are always fed. They are so cute, did you know they prefer to plunge their talons into their meal, rip them apart and heading straight for the organs? The bones make excellent chew-toys though." the horror on their faces was just too much and the young wizard dissolved into laughter. Oh they were a funny bunch.

"You are insane." someone hissed, Johns, his mind supplied. Harry raised his head and stared at the man, smile still on his lips.

"You figured that one out on your own? I'm impressed… what gave me away, the fact I have been on this planet the last year or so? Or maybe it's the fact that I at least know what we should be doing, because you, blue-eyes, have one hell of a big mouth." the two glared at each other ignoring the others around them.

"He's right." Fry finally interrupted, making the others turn their attention to her. "We can't stay here, we're sitting targets.

Johns snorted and crossed his arms. "And who is going to lead us? You? You can't even see a fucking thing in this darkness." Fry narrowed her eyes on him and turned her attention on Riddick. "I can't but he can." she motioned with her head.

Riddick felt a smirk tug on his lips, the woman was learning fast. His eyes moved to look at his fellow predator and finally nodded. "I want the light on my back, not in my face."

-

-----------------------------------

-

Moving across the desert with light tubes attached to a generator, Riddick leading their way and the other tugging on a sled carrying not just the generator but also the power-cores, was hard work. But the light kept the critters away from them, so the danger was less pressing. And for a while it went perfectly fine, until one of the creatures got to close to them. It flew right above their heads, scaring Paris so badly the man darted to the other side of the generator, tugging the machine out of balance and causing them all to drop to the ground as it fell.

Paris never stopped moving, his tugging deactivated the generator, causing the group to be surrounded in darkness. But the fool of a man never stopped moving, until he was separated from the group. When he finally came to a stop, he could hear the gentle clicks of the critters and couldn't see anything. Swallowing thickly, he pulled out his lighter and lit a tiny flame. It was enough to shed some light, but too little to stop them from approaching. He watched and whimpered, until one of them lunged at him.

-

In the distance Riddick was watching the spectacle, his silver eyes shimmering and a smirk tugging on his lips. Behind him, the group was quickly creating a new source of light, with the alcohol Paris had collected at the beginning of their journey.

Harry silently approached him and watched in the general direction Paris had gone to. He crossed his arms and hummed softly, his ears picking up the exited clicks and shrieks. "Music to my ears, wouldn't you say so? At least they will be fed for a while." tilting his head, Harry turned around and walked back to the group, accepting the offered source of light.

Riddick turned his attention to the gentle sway in Harry's step, he was not going to deny the fact the new predator had captured his attention. His mind went back to the moment he had the lithe body underneath him and pinned to the ground. An unnoticed shiver raced up and down his spine, just thinking about it had him excited to have his Kitten back in that position.

-

As they continued their little trip, with Riddick and Johns leading, Harry noticed that Fry was slowly pushing them back. Creating a gap between the ex-con and the Merc. It was easy to see she was anxious as hell, Harry didn't know why she was doing this, but a wild guess told him, she wanted to head back to the security of the crashed ship.

A tiny sigh escaped his lips at the thought, it was easy enough to see that at this rate she wouldn't survive and neither would they. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and slowly he shook his head. "Carolyn, what you are planning, won't work. We'll only be sealing ourselves into a tin and then what? What about the children back at the camp? How long do you think they'll manage without us, they need food eventually."

She met his eyes and bowed her head. Guilt, it was eating at her. It was her fault that her friend had died, that all those innocent people were dead. If only she was a better Pilot then this wouldn't have happened. Shaking her head, she glanced up at Harry and met his glowing green-eyes. "Then what am I supposed to do, Harry? Riddick is a murderer, he could and would kill us eventually. And Johns… don't let me get started on him. The man is a bastard with a Morphine addiction. He will eventually get us killed." she hissed, desperation shining in her eyes.

Harry smiled slightly and pointed at the road they came from. "Look behind you Carolyn, there is only darkness an death in that direction." he then pointed ahead of them. "Granted they are both a danger and a pain, but at least with one of them, we have a chance and a slight glimmer of hope. That is in the end, all we need. Just have some faith."

None of them noticed when Riddick and Johns had vanished from sight, considering how deep in the conversation they were, with Imam listening to the words coming from the young man, but they did notice when gunshot rang through the air. Whipping around and staring at the direction it came from, Fry turned her head to look at Harry and swallowed thickly. "What do you think happened?"

"My guess… they moved away to kill each other and one of them hit a snag in his plan." Harry moved closer to the sled and grabbed the ropes. "We better keep walking, the soon we are gone, the better off we are."

"Got that right Kitten." the dark voice rumbled from the darkness, as Riddick moved from the Darkness and into their Light.

Fry relaxed a single second in his presence, until she noticed Johns wasn't with him. "Where is Johns?"

Riddick smirked at her, his eyes twinkling with dark amusement. "He decided to feed Harry's Pets."

-

Harry glanced around him, watching the group. They were holding up well together, just them, but how long would it last? Especially since they were now standing in front of a ravine filled with 'his pets'. It was distorting how quickly the others had adapted to the term, even though it had started as a joke. But he knew, just knew that some of them, even with the tiny group still alive, would never leave the planet again.

A sigh escaped his lips as Riddick grabbed the ropes belonging to the power-cores again. Those tanned features pulled tight and a snarl twisted his mouth, showing the teeth only a predator should possess. "Keep moving!" he barked, an order that was followed immediately and without hesitation.

-

-----------------------------------

-

Suleiman was shifting nervously, he was getting tired of sitting in the same position and staying in one place. His instincts were screaming at him that they would be safer somewhere else, but he knew what it had gotten his brother and fellow disciple; Hassan. The older boy was now dead and his remains nothing more then food for those hunters. A strangled sob escaped his lips, drawing the attention of the other two boys to him. When they reached him and hugged him close, Suleiman felt himself break and shatter. He cried silently, the sounds from outside their safe heaven seeming to be so much louder.

But when all stilled in the surrounding area's Suleiman too stilled. He carefully looked up and got to his feet. Turning his attention to the other two he swallowed thickly. "Stay here." he mumbled, "I'm going to go and see if it's clear." he ignored the cries Jack and Ali were uttering. Shook their hands from his arms, in their attempts to keep him here in the light.

He continued walking, continued pressing on until he entered the edge of the light and peered out. A sigh of relief escaped him when it was clear, maybe now they could move to a different section. But the relief only lasted a second, until a tail wrapped around his neck and he was forcefully dragged into the darkness.

-

-----------------------------------

-

Harry was one of the few not breathing harshly. He was made for running after all, he had done so when he was younger, just to escape Dudley. And as he grew older it was running from Death-Eaters and Voldemort, until he was strong enough to confront them. Now he was running from the larger versions of 'his pets'. They seemed to know what the danger was to allow him to live. They knew what he was capable off, even though his little ones were trying to protect him, but they were no match, they never were a match. The larger adult versions were cruel in that regard. His precious little ones were dead before they could even do anything and it hurt, it hurt so much, because a long time ago, he was just like those little ones, fighting for survival against a world that crawled with hatred for him, fighting against things and beings so much bigger then he was. And he prayed that his little ones would be able to survive just like he did so long ago.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he focused his attention back on what was happening around him. Riddick was the one leading the way, but the other two were slowly lagging behind. Riddick didn't seem to notice, or maybe the man did notice and simply ignored it. Survival of the fittest after all, wasn't that what they both had in mind? But to leave people behind on purpose?

Harry slowed down for a moment and stared at the woman and man, that did catch Riddick's attention and the man growled lowly at him. Harry returned the growl, narrowing his eyes and challenging the man with them. Riddick turned around and moved to push Imam and Fry into the alcove. The action confused the young man for a moment, but he didn't get the chance to question it as Riddick grabbed his hand and continued his way.

Absent-mindedly Harry glanced back, before giving in and running forward to the ship and the kids.

-

Jack shot up straight as noise reached his ears, he strained to catch the sounds coming from the shadows, afraid it were more of those monsters. He noticed the grip Ali had on him, the hands resting on his chest and the minuscule stiffening off the other boy, before the hands shifted and rested on her stomach instead. "You're a girl…" Ali whispered in the soft light, his eyes staring up at Jack with wonder and embarrassment.

Jack bowed her head and nodded. "It's not important right now, is it? We just need to worry about getting off this planet."

Ali returned the nod, but a small frown graced his features. "But why hide it?" he didn't understand, but wanted to try. He had grown to like Jack, she had helped him so he wouldn't panic. He already lost his fellow disciples and friends, Jack was all he had left.

"I… I wanted to be taken seriously." she whispered.

"Sometimes a lie isn't what you need to be taken serious. Actions usually speak louder then words." the warm voice had both kids look up and meet the glowing green eyes. Bright smiles broke out on their faces, when they noticed the two adults in the light.

Riddick smirked and moved towards the ship to get it ready. "Take anything you need, we gotta hurry." he dismissed them afterwards. "They know the scent of our blood now and with the girl bleeding…"

Harry waved a hand, dismissing the comment. "We still need to get back for the other two."

"Who said anything about going back for them?" Riddick shot back as he vanished around a corner.

Harry narrowed his eyes, the two children had been watching the two banter and argue, before Jack grabbed his hand and made the green-eyed man look down on her. "What others?" she questioned softly. He smiled softly and sat down on a nearby crate. "Imam and Fry. Look you two go help Riddick and get the supplies we need for this trip, take anything and everything you think we are going to need. I'm going back for them."

He glanced around and noticed that two of the other children were missing. Glancing at the darkness, he could already guess what happened, but he had to know. "The other two kids?" The dejected look and the grief both shared was all the confirmation he needed. Nodding to himself, he rose and grabbed one of the light orbs and cradled it in his hands. "Stay in the light and if Riddick asks, tell him that pack and tribe is never left behind." With those words, he vanished back into the darkness of the Eclipse.

-

"Where's Harry?" those were the first words that escaped his lips, when Riddick returned to the kids and watched them pack for a moment.

Jack looked up and swallowed thickly. "He went back for Imam and Fry, he said that pack and tribe is never left behind." she didn't know why he wanted her to say those words, but the slight narrowing off Riddick's eyes showed her that they meant something to him.

The older male growled lowly and grabbed one of the bags from the ground. "Get your asses and the stuff into the ship." he handed Ali the bag he had picked up and moved into the same direction Harry had gone too. Silently he was cursing his Kitten for thinking about packs and tribes, he knew the concept, his animalistic side revered it. But it was a pain when someone else would bring it up.

-

-----------------------------------

-

Finding Fry and Imam could be considered easy, he knew where Riddick had pushed them, but reaching them was not as easy. Taking a deep breath, he pushed on and ignored the agitated and excited screeches and clicks from the predators around him. It could be considered luck and good fortune that the young man spotted two bottles of blue light making their way to him and the two adults holding those bottles were sharing looks of relief.

"You came back for us." Imam breathed, he grabbed the young man by his shoulders and hugged him for a moment. Harry blinked for a moment before a smile broke out on his face, his eyes went to Fry and saw she was grateful and relieved to see him here. "Come on, Riddick should nearly be ready with the ship and the kids packed up anything we will need." Harry whipped around and nearly tripped when he stared straight into glowing silver eyes, he absentmindly noted the fact that he had dropped the glowing Lumos orb.

"I was already done, Kitten." Riddick smirked, even though his eyes had narrowed a fraction. "Let's go." he grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him back towards the camp. Behind them the Lumos orb blinked out of existence.

-

Fry and Imam were running to keep up with Riddick and Harry, their feet pounding on the soil as the cries of their hunters tore through the air. It pushed them further, driving them beyond the edge of no-return. It was their instincts screaming at them, to keep on running, to never look back unless you wanted to stare death straight into the eyes.

When they arrived back at their camp, the Lumos orbs were blinking out of existence, casting the camp into darkness. But as they got closer to the ship, they noticed the light coming from the interior and the two kids standing there waiting for them.

Relief flowed through Fry and Imam, they had been afraid something had happened to the children. But grief clenched in Imam's heart, choking him as he spotted only one of his disciples and the young Jack. He would break down later, but now survival was more important. He shot a quick prayer to his God, the prayer wasn't heard though, as a cloud of the small predators descended on them.

They raced along Riddick and the hand that was holding Harry's arm, making the larger male jerk his hand back in surprise. But before any of them could react, the cloud wrapped themselves around Harry. Imam and Fry jumper forward, moving their bottles of light towards the green-eyed male in hopes of saving him.

They managed to spot the features of their companion and noted the small sad smile on his lips. He shook his head and laughed softly. "Don't wait for me… go, leave the planet." He watched as Imam finally pulled his bottle away, Fry hesitantly following the gesture as the two backed away from the trapped young man.

"Riddick." he whispered, staring at the glowing silver eyes. Tiny cuts were appearing along his features, the wings and claws scraping along his face. He raised a hand and pushed it through the cloud, ignoring the pain that was being caused by the eager little critters. He brushed his bloodied fingertips along the tanned cheek and smiled softly. "You haven't seen the last of me. I promise."

The larger predator finally turned away and ran into the ship, leaving Harry watching them from his cloud. He was silent as the larger versions of his pets attacked the ship, only to end up being destroyed. He watched as they picked up the scent of his blood and moved to advance on him. He watched as the cloud finally dispersed in fear of the larger version and he watched resigned as they prepared to attack him.

Only… just as the first one moved to leap at him, a glowing light burst from his chest, enveloping him and warding off the creatures. A trembling hand touched the source of the light and pulled out the tiny mirror around his neck. He absentmindly resized it and watched as an image appeared in the reflective surface. Swirling blue, like a minature pool was staring back at him, just as the light vanished again. Harry heard the clicks and hisses, the final thing he heard until a head weight jumped at him and the word turned as black as the Eclipsed sky.

-

-----------------------------------

-

When there was new light to his world, the first thing he noticed was blue, a lot of blue, with an equal amount of light. Distantly he heard screams and an alert blaring in his ears. He blinked once, twice, enough for him to spot a blurry face, before everything faded out again.

-

The last thought in his head, would have amused him if he wasn't this tired.

_I hate Mirrors._

-

-

-----------------------------------

-

**End Chapter 1**

-

I finally finished the first chapter… wow, took me long enough.

Anyway, I know some of you expected the first chapter to be filled with humor and it sadly enough… wasn't. Quite honestly said though, I absolutely suck at humor, it's the one thing I'm never able to do. I'll try to make it humoristic enough in the next chapter. With what I have in mind it should work… I hope.

Now as you have noticed, Harry's Animigus form is a Cheetah (Information on the Cheetah was found here; http:// en. wikipedia. Org / wiki / Cheetah), there is a new voting at the end of this page…

And I would like to thank all of you who read the prologue and now this chapter. I also would like to thank the ones who reviewed on this story and hope you will all continue to do so for the next coming chapter.

Any idea's, plot-bunnies, etc. are most welcome and I will be exceedingly grateful.

-

Oh yeah! Brownie points to the people who can guess where Harry ended up this time~

And no PsychoWing, you don't count, since you already know where he ended up *hugs her* but I love you anyway~

Don't forget to review~

-

**Love**

_Lucretzia_

-

-

**Votes**

A vote will be here on the ending of every chapter. The voting for this chapter will be for Harry's second best subject. The options are;

- Runes,

- History,

- Muggle Studies,

- Herbology,

- Divination.


End file.
